It is known that an image forming apparatus includes a heating member that is heated by a heat source, and a backup member that forms a nip portion between the backup member and the heating member, and includes a heating unit that heats a recording sheet in the nip portion, and a feeding unit that feeds the recording sheet toward the nip portion (refer to JP-A-2007-261154). Specifically, in this technology, the control unit is configured to appropriately control the feeding unit when performing duplex printing, thereby alternately conveying recording sheets at a first interval and a second interval smaller than the first interval.